Pieces of my Heart
by xXx Angel-Eyes xXx
Summary: This is a drabble series focusing on the romantic moments between the various pairings I support for Axel. The pairings are: AkuKai, AkuShi, AkuNam, and Axel and my OC, Kimiko. And yes, all of their ages will be adjusted accordingly. :3
1. Do You Know Why the Sun Sets Red?

**Pieces of my Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**Do You Know Why the Sun Sets Red?**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters in any shape form. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney, or to those who created them.

**Author's Note**: This story is rated T due to fluff, humor and other moments between the characters listed. The chapters will both vary between CANON and AU and they're in no particular order. The story will alternate POV's between the characters involved in this fic, but it will probably be mostly from Axel's POV. This is a series of one-shots involving various parings for Axel that I support, and yes, all of their ages will be adjusted accordingly. The pairings are as follows AkuKai, AkuNam, AkuShi, and my Axel/OC pairing, Axel/Kimiko. I do want to note that I specifically designed my OC character, Kimiko, to always be within two to three years of Axel's age, which is part of the reason why I created her to begin with. Kimiko was also designed to complement Axel's personality as well. And, as we all know Kairi, Naminé, and Xion's default ages are younger than Axel's and I always make a very strong point that I adjust their ages accordingly whenever I write these pairings. :)

**A/N**: The first one-shot will be AkuKai with a slight hint of SoKai in it and its CANON. Just so we're clear about this, in this fic Kairi is 18 and Axel is 20, so if you get to actually thinking about it, Sora would also be 18. I also want to note that this is in part taken from a chapter from one of my other stories '**An Angel within the Darkness**', and while this part is indeed similar to it, it is NOT the exact same scenario taken from that chapter. It's my firm belief that the AkuKai pairing mentioned in that story is that the pairing had gone wrong for obvious reasons. This was just such a cute part of it that I felt I had to give them a somewhat happy ending. ;) If you wish to prompt me for any of the pairings that I have listed, feel free to do so. But please keep in mind that this is just to show the cute, fluffy, and other various romantic moments for these individual pairings and that I'm only doing one-shots at the moment. ;) Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day y'all! :3

**0.0.0**

**Axel's POV**

As I sit beside her hunched over on the beach, beneath the dark shade of a palm tree, I reach down and dip my gloved hand into the grainy substance. I watch slightly intrigued as the pale grit trickles through my black gloved fingers and I'm reminded yet again of our diverse paths.

She's always been meant to follow the path of light and I'm the one that's destined to follow the path of darkness, and yet I still sit here, beside her.

It's kind of ironic in a way, how simple colors seem to represent both her and me... I can't but look away from her as I hear first a giggle, and then her beautiful melodic voice.

"You do know why the sun sets red don't you?" she asks as she looks away from the sunset and our eyes lock.

I feign a smirk as I quickly collect myself then reply confidently, "Of course I do, Princess," I incline one red brow mischievously then ask, "don't you?"

I watched amusedly as her breath hitches and she splurts out, "Of course I do!"

I can't help but to laugh as I watch the redhead as she jumps to her feet and then quickly crosses her arms as the short girl towers above me. I half expect to receive a swift kick to the shin, and I admit I probably do deserve it- as she wittily counters my remark with a, "Hey! I asked you first, you know?"

I laugh again as I watch the visibly flustered redhead, my arms remaining folded across my knees as I cockily ask, "Then tell me _Princess_, why does the sun set red?"

"I... I uh," Kairi blurts out as she stumbles for words.

I rise from the ground in one swift graceful movement, the warmth of my breath brushes softly against the nape of her neck causing her to blush deeply, nearly matching the shade of both her red hair and mine. I smirk deviously at the state her of initial shock as I then softly purr into her ear, "Hehe, but I thought that you were so _sure_ of yourself _Kairi_," then just as quickly as it happened, I pull away from her and smirk as I reply, "Out of all the colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

At first Kairi just stood there dumbfounded, then at last she shouts frustratedly, "_Ugh_, like I _even_ asked,_ Know-it-all_!"

"Oh?" I grin wickedly flashing my white teeth as I lean in towards her again as she stands there still taken aback, then I ask, "Is the Princess of Heart countering her _own_ question?"

I turn away an air of amusement dancing across my features as I watch her; the redhead's face remains visibly flushed as Kairi clenches her fists beside herself.

My brows slant in a roguish manner as a wide cocky grin spreads across my features and I cross my arms as I say, "You know, for me being _your_ _abductor_ you sure have a funny way of showing it, cause you obviously must like what you see, _Princess_."

Kairi's face flushes madly as she backs away from me and shouts, "I have a _boyfriend_ you know!"

I snigger my eyes flashing darkly as I take a step towards her cornering her beneath the palm tree to our right as I reply brazenly, "Oh really, what, that little keybrat crush of yours? Let's see, _what_ was his name again?" I reply mockingly as I touch my chin. "Oh, yes. Now I remember. That was _Sora_ wasn't it?"

Without warning, I suddenly pinned Kairi's outstretched hands high above her against the rough surface of the palm tree as she swiftly turns her face away from mine and she shouts, "Yes, and he'll be coming along anytime to save me from _you_!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you implying that _your_ _hero_ has actually finally managed to confess his love for you? And yet, he has still somehow managed to not get himself killed yet in the process of trying to save the world?" I loosened my grip on her hands as I watch the redhead as her boldness suddenly falters as my words slowly sink in. "And all the while that this is going on, Sora still succeeds in leaving _you_ behind and forgetting about _you_ during all his valiant efforts?"

"Yes," Kairi's cerulean blue eyes widen as she stutters and a tear threatens to fall from those blue, blue eyes of hers and then she quickly adds, "and he should be coming along anytime to save me _from_ you!"

"You know, I'm not all _that_ bad," I paused as I found myself somewhat sympathizing with the girl suddenly startling her as I deftly turned away from her. "I mean, why else would I be going out of my way to be delivering you _to_ him."

"I... I... really didn't know that, that was your plan," Kairi replied as she looked away from me ashamedly. "I'm sorry. It's... it's just I thought that all the of the members of the Organization were the same,"

"Tch," I scoff at her blatant answer seemingly somewhat hurt as I reply, "and that's obviously why I would turn my back on the Organization and betray them, because I'm going out of my way to reunite you with Sora and help all of his little gang only for me to end up being hunted down by my former alliance, just so they possibly end up destroying me for defying all of them, so that I could help you and that little keybrat of yours,"

"Axel," Kairi reaches out as she touches my shoulder. "I was honestly mistaken about you. You're really not _that_ bad, and I really am sorry,"

I shrug then feign a smirk as I reply, "Nah, don't worry about it, Kairi. I'm a Nobody, got it memorized?" I feign a cocky smile as I point a finger to my temple and say, "Therefore, I don't have actual feelings, so I can't really get hurt, now can I?"

"That's not true!" Kairi shouts as her tears finally fall as she reaches out and hugs me throwing me completely off guard. At first, I just stood there in shock for a moment, and then at last I wrapped my arms tentatively around the short red-head as I ran a black gloved hand through her short auburn colored hair as I reply, "Whether I like it or not, it's just what I am."

Kairi then gently rests her head upon my chest as she looks up at me and replies, "What you said, it was true... We're just both so different... and we're also both so... so..." she replies softly as her voice trails off. I look away slightly as I finish for her, "Both _forgotten_."

As I'm looking away from her, Kairi reaches up regaining my attention as she brushes her hand gently along my cheek over one of my purple tear dropped, shaped tattoos. At first, my eyes widen slightly as I'm taken aback by her strange actions, but my features soften as I return the action and I run a gloved hand along her cheek as I brush away her tears.

I then jokingly ask all of a sudden, "Don't you think we oughta go find that little keybrat of yours before he gets himself killed?"

"Axel, just shut up and kiss me already," Kairi replies lovingly, yet still unfazed. My breath hitches in my throat momentarily as she pulls me in for a kiss as I breathe almost wordlessly, just before her lips meet mine, "Your wish is my command Princess," Then, just like that, as Kairi's lips met mine, I let her lead the kiss both slowly and softly as she pulls me in closer to her.

Kairi then pulled away leaving me standing there stunned as she fiddles with the ties on my cloak as she teasingly murmurs, "Now what _were_ you saying about the part of you _not_ having any feelings, Axel?"

I blush as I run my hands through my unruly red spikes, "Er... um... _whatever_ Princess."

Kairi laughs at my stupefied response as she touches my nose and my emerald eyes widen yet again as she giggles and says, "See, Nobodies _can_ have feelings too!"

And maybe, just maybe, there's more to being a Nobody than I actually thought...

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: And okay, that's the end of the first one-shot. Y'all can expect more of them including the various individual pairings that I'd already mentioned. ;3


	2. I Stole Your Clothes!

**Pieces of my Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**I Stole Your Clothes!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters in any shape form. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney, or to those who created them.

**Author's Note**: This story is rated T due to fluff, humor and other moments between the characters listed. The chapters will both vary between CANON and AU and they're in no particular order. The story will alternate POV's between the characters involved in this fic, but it will probably be mostly from Axel's POV. This is a series of one-shots involving various parings for Axel that I support, and yes, all of their ages will be adjusted accordingly. The pairings are as follows AkuKai, AkuNam, AkuShi, and my Axel/OC pairing, Axel/Kimiko. I do want to note that I specifically designed my OC character, Kimiko, to always be within two to three years of Axel's age, which is part of the reason why I created her to begin with. Kimiko was also designed to complement Axel's personality as well. And, as we all know Kairi, Naminé, and Xion's default ages are younger than Axel's and I always make a very strong point that I adjust their ages accordingly whenever I write these pairings. :)

**A/N**: This one-shot will feature Axel/Kimiko and its CANON. I also want to note that Kimiko's default age according to '**An Angel within the Darkness**' is 18 and Axel's is 20 (and yes, in some of my other stories they are both older than this). Also, since this one is CANON and it reflects off the story '**An Angel within the Darkness**', yes, they are roommates, and just so there's no confusion (because of the title) they are wearing their usual outfits, though Axel's is minus his Organization coat and he is shirtless. And while he probably does have a spare uniform, that part is exempt so that I could make this cute fluffy little one-shot. x3 And remember, if you wish to prompt me for any of the pairings that I have listed, feel free to do so. But please keep in mind that this is just to show the cute, fluffy, and other various romantic moments for these individual pairings and that I'm only doing one-shots at the moment. :3

Japanese words used:

Baka: Which has several meanings, but here, Kimiko is referring to Axel as a 'dolt'. xD

**0.0.0**

**Axel's POV**

As I sit there on my bed, next to Kimiko, one of my Chakrams in hand, and the other is propped alongside me on the floor, I wrap the handle of the Eternal Flame that I'm holding with black tape reinforcing it for a better a better grip. After I finished securing it I look towards Kimiko as I set it down next to its other twin and I reply sternly, "Now, I expect you to sit tight and stay oughta things while I get ready for our next mission,"

In response, Kimiko juts her jaw out, obviously pouting as she swiftly turns her head away from me and replies crossly, "Oh really, and just what is it that you think that I'm going to get into this time?"

I snicker as I gently cup her jaw and then turn her face back towards me, "I dunno. But notice how you said _this _time? You've gotten into plenty of things in the past when I've been away, and I'm not about to let you find another motive for you to get into something just so you can get back at me," I paused for a moment and I then I add extra emphasis on the last word as I look her sharply in the eye, "_again_."

"What is it that makes you think that I would actually _want_ to get back at you?" Kimiko asked as she defiantly crossed her arms across her chest.

I laugh as I turn away from her as I prepare to hop off of the bed and then I reply, "Again, I dunno. But if you sit there long enough thinking about it, I'm sure that you'll think of something." I paused for a moment as I sit on the edge of the bed as I look at her and then I reach over and run a hand through her long, dark, silky hair and ask, "Why don't you just finish brushing your hair or something, Kimi?"

Kimiko scowls at me for a moment and then at last she mutters edgily, "_Baka_,"

"Oh-ho, so now I'm a _dolt_, now am I?" I laughed at first and then as Kimiko's demeanor lightens up I lean in and kiss her softly on the forehead as I whisper, "Just sit tight, 'Kay?" Then, within moments, I hop off the bed as I start to make my way to the adjoining bathroom in our room, but I pause briefly as I pass the white chair seated beside the small white table.

_Mhm... what the ****. It's not like it's gonna hurt anything_... I tell myself as I unzip my cloak in one smooth motion and then offhandedly fling it onto the white chair as I continued to stride towards the bathroom.

I gave it one more final glance before I shut the bathroom door behind myself. _It's not like I'm gonna wear it in the shower anyways..._ _so it's not like it's gonna hurt nothing._

**Kimiko's POV**

As the door thudded softly shut behind him, I feel the lingering warmth as it radiates off my cheeks as I modestly thread my fingers through my long, dark hair. _Huh... that was a little awkward. Axel doesn't typically stroll around here half-naked..._

I found that my obsidian colored eyes instantly trailed over towards the sleek, long, dark, leather coat that was draped hap hazardously across the frail looking chair. I smirk traced across my lips as I hopped off of the bed and walked over and I picked it up.

It was smooth to the touch and within moments I lifted it towards my face as I took in its scent. It had the distinct lingering smell of charcoal that was often associated with the redheaded fire wielder. Within moments I had it unfolded and I quickly slipped it on over my clothes.

_Man, I didn't think he was that much taller than me... _I frown pursed my lips as I zipped the zipper up in reverse as I took in its length as its black hem skimmed the surface of the pristine white floor.

All in all, the coat was bigger on me than I'd expected it to be. But of course I should've known that already, he's a guy, I'm a girl. That's how it typically works!

"I'm not _that_ much shorter than him," I mumbled as I spun on my heel causing the bottom of the black coat to flair out around me.

At that moment, I heard the sound of the bathroom door as it opened, catching me off guard as I pirouetted to face him.

My jaw fell open as my eyes met his. He wasn't angry. On the contrary, he was casually leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed as a mischievous smirk played across his lips as he continued to watch me.

"I betcha that you've been wanting to do that for a long time, haven't ya, _Princes_?" he drawled as slowly unfolded his arms as he stood and then sauntered over towards me.

_Why, the __**nerve**__ of him! _I instantly took a defensive stance as I crossed my arms and firmly stood my ground before him as I broke eye contact with him and then retort edgily, "As _if_."

Axel gave me a smug look as I deftly turned away from him as he reached out to take his coat back and then said, "Good girl, now give it back. We've got a mission we gotta get going on so we can defeat that **** Leechgrave."

I smile deviously as I halfway turn back towards him and I look him in the eye. "_Make_ me."

"Heh. So that's how you want to be," Axel smirked at my defiance as he reached out and grasped me by my petite figure and then spun me to fully face him, "_ain't_ gonna happen, _Princess_. Now _give_."

I instantly scowl at the initial contact as I avert my gaze from his. _Well, ****... _I slid the zipper a fraction of a hair open and then stopped as I grasped the zipper pull as I smile simperingly. _If this is how he wants to be then __**fine**__. __**Two**__ can play this game._

I released the silver pull as Axel opens his mouth to protest and I silence him as I lean into him and wrap my arms around his slender shoulders, batting my long eyelashes as I ask, "Now Ax, you wouldn't want me to be cold, now would you? We are after all, going to Halloween Town and its _soo_ dark _and_ chilly and I am wearing just my usual short little skirt and blouse."

He paused for a brief moment and then steps back a hair as he replies simperingly, "That don't matter. I ain't called The Flurry of Dancing Flames for nothing."

"Prove it." I replied challengingly as I stepped forward breaking the gap between us.

Axel gave me a smug look as he stood his ground before me as he replies, "Ain't nothing to prove, _Princess_."

"Oh, really?" I asked defiantly.

"Nope." Axel smirked as he turned towards me and gave a sharp yank on the zipper pull as he said, "Just _this_."

"Hey!" I said as I yanked it back up further concealing my blouse.

"_Give_." Axel grumbled as he continued to bicker with me over the silver zipper pull.

"Nuh-uh." I teased playfully as I swat his hands away from me.

"I said _give_!" Axel growled through clenched teeth as he steps in closer.

"I said _make_ me!" I retorted playfully as I brush up alongside of Axel mildly surprising him stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Oh, for the _love_ of Kingdom Hearts," Axel replied exasperatedly as he ran his hand down across his face as he stood there seemingly defeated by my antics.

I giggled as I turned back towards him and then I slowly brush my hands along his bare chest as I ask poutingly, "So, does this mean you won't let little ol' me borrow your coat?"

Axel's jaw fell slack as he inched backwards and then mutters, "Eh. Kimi, we like, gotta go, or risk the prospect of being turned into er, Dusks."

I cup my hands around his jawline as I lean in to kiss him as I whisper, "No hurry."

"I..." A deep exhale escaped Axel's lips as he glanced away for a moment then at last his gaze met mine as he smirks and then replies edgily, " If we get turned into Dusks your _so_ gonna owe me for this,"

"Deal." I lean in to kiss him and just as his lips are about to meet mine, I give him a quick kiss on the cheek instead, catching Axel completely off guard as I burst into a fit of giggles and then ducked and Dodge Rolled from out of his grasp.

"It looks like your coat is _mine_ after all. Haha! I _soo_ got you this time!" I laughed before quickly darting out the door leaving Axel standing there momentarily dumbstruck as the door quickly closed shut behind me.

"****..." he muttered as he ran his hand through his spikey red hair.

Axel then quickly spun around on his heel and flung the door open as he shouted at my retreating figure from the doorframe, "Kimiko! Give me back my coat _now_!"

"Mhm. Number VIII. Do I even dare to inquire what just happened there with there with you and your _girlfriend_?" Zexion asked smugly as he leaned casually against the white wall just outside of Number VIII's room.

"For the love of Kingdom Hearts... Just. _No_." Axel muttered edgily as he faced palmed himself.

"Hmm. Then I do suggest that you somehow manage to get your coat back from her before your guy's next mission," replied Zexion as he turned and started to walk away. Zexion then smirked as Axel's jaw dropped as he added, "I do somehow think that Lord Xemnas would be most displeased if you guys don't manage to dispatch of that annoying Leechgrave that's been lurking around in Halloween Town."

"**** it! Kimiko!" shouted Axel as he then gave chase to her.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: Ack! I'm so sorry for the delay with this one-shot. I can't tell you guys how many times I had to go over this one-shot and correct my tenses over and over again on this. ^^; Anyhow, this piece was the one that inspired my other one-shot for the '**Pieces of my Heart: Harvest Moon Edition**' Chapter 2 that's also called '**I Stole Your Clothes!**'. xD Heh. I think that Axel and Kimiko are just absolutely adorable at times. x3


End file.
